


speak of him over my grave and watch how he brings me back to life

by all_their_intricacies



Series: not even death could keep me from you, darling [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: But at the same time; they are both dead, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Happy Ending, Just not in the traditional sense ;), M/M, Major Character Undeath, Nobody is Dead, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: Neil’s dead. Or, at least, he’s supposed to be.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: not even death could keep me from you, darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005612
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	speak of him over my grave and watch how he brings me back to life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/gifts).



> who asked for a happily ever after for these two. i was stumped for a bit there because well, i do believe that neil had to die, as tragic as it is, or else he would have to live a very lonely life in the dark as the world went on around him; and he'd be unable to reach the protagonist, in the meantime also. so really, death was just the better way out. with that in mind, i came up with this. enjoy, guys <3
> 
> EDIT (8/11/2020): i fixed some minor mistakes, as well as changing “The Protagonist” to “David” in order to make this more consitent with the second part. 
> 
> // title is from _[a quote by mahmoud darwish](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/9055838-they-asked-do-you-love-her-to-death-i-said)_ with the pronoun changed

Neil’s dead. Or, at least, he’s supposed to be.

The last thing he remembers is standing between of Volkov and David, with a gun aimed straight at his head, although not at all meant for him. A bang went off, loud and earth-shattering, and Neil went down. He collapsed to the floor, in front of the door that he was sent down to open.

Neil can’t remember what happened after that. He was out like a light, was certain in those little milliseconds before unconsciousness took him over, that he wasn’t going to come out of there alive. Only, he did. He is alive now, and for the life of him, he can’t figure out how. The thought of heaven – the _afterlife_ – crosses his mind but he brushes it off as quickly as it comes, has never been one to believe in such superstition.

But, then, a blurry figure steps into Neil’s sight. Even through the hazy fog clouding up his mind, Neil can still tell who that person is.

“Welcome to the afterlife, my love,” the stranger speaks up, in such a familiar voice that the force of it – the déjà vu feeling of it all – is so overwhelming that it almost knocks Neil right back to unconsciousness. Neil feels a tear streak down his cheek. He closes his eyes, allowing the words to seep right under his skin, allowing slumber to take over him once again.

Neil drifts in and out of consciousness for too many times that he couldn’t even keep count anymore. Extreme blunt trauma injuries, the doctor has told Neil when he was awake enough for such a conversation. The bullet that was supposed to kill him was caught by the reinforced helmet that Neil didn’t know was replaced when he suited up again for his last inversion. A team then quickly pulled him out of the rubbles, and here he is now.

 _Ignorance is our ammunition_ , Neil reminds himself, falling back to sleep again.

The next time he wakes up, he manages to stay awake for _that_ conversation – the one he’s been wanting to have ever since he saw _him_ again.

David is standing at the door of Neil’s hospital room, leaning against the frame with hands in his pocket, looking contrite and relieved all the same.

“You’re... not him,” Neil hears himself saying – croaking, more like, with how little he’s used his voice these days – trying to keep his breath even at the surrealism of this whole entire situation.

“Of course I’m not _him_ ,” David replies with a small smile, titling his head a little. “I’m me.”

For a brief moment, they’re fluttering on the edge of something that can get very ugly if they decide on the wrong thing to say. Neil’s sure considering it, because he’s angry, a million and one things he wants to let spill for the months – _years_ – he’d lost to grieving, but, well, he’s also tired. He’s so, very tired, and _so_ relief to see the love of his life again – the one that _actually_ knows to love him back. In the end, he finds himself falling back to old patterns, and says with a cheeky grin on his lips, “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

The flash of relief in David’s eyes is almost tangible, something Neil could reach out and capture in his hands, if he wanted to. Neil sits still, instead, as David shifts his eyes to the ground for just second to compose himself, before looking up again, mirroring Neil’s grin with one of his own. “I can ask you same.”

“What happened?” Neil asks, keeping his tone light despite the seriousness of his question.

David shrugs, going with the flow. “I’m a selfish man; you should already know. I didn’t want our story to end with a tragedy.”

Neil takes a moment, to let the words sink in, to really register them in his mind. Then, he says, maintaining the evenness in his voice, “You let me think that you were dead. That you died for _me_.”

“And I went on for years thinking that you did the same for me.”

“So payback, was it?”

“No, it was... necessary,” David replies, finally pushing off the doorframe and taking steps into the room. He stops by Neil’s bedside, head cocked with that smile on his face – the one he _knows_ Neil loves so much. “I would never leave Tenet as long as I was still alive, and you would never ask me for it. Dying, was the only way out.”

Neil closes his eyes, looking away for a moment, trying to settle his thoughts. Then, with his thoughts settled, he smiles to himself. “And now we’re both dead.”

“For the second time, yes.”

“So what’s next?” Neil asks, looking up at his beloved, admiring the way the afternoon light pouring through the blinds is creating a halo around him.

“Well,” David smiles, taking a seat on Neil’s bed, radiating a warmth that Neil has never truly forgotten – or allowed himself to, anyway. He takes Neil’s hand in his, and pulls a familiar golden band out of the pocket of his suit jacket. “How about,” he says, sliding the ring back on Neil’s finger, where it’s always belonged, “we tick that honeymoon off of our to-do list, hm?”

Neil’s eyes are caught staring at their hands, at the wedding ring he hasn’t worn on his finger for so long. Then, he smiles, serene, and looks up at his darling husband. “Sounds like a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> per usual, my [protagoneil blog](https://iamtheprotagoneil.tumblr.com/) plug. and i guess i _am_ accepting prompts now so fire away, kiddos
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. honestly, i read and check each one; y'all are so precious to me <3


End file.
